New Beginnings
by MikennaPorter
Summary: High school isn't always 'all fun and games' but neither is college. Find out what life is like for Troy and Gabriella following their years at East High. Will it be good? Will they stay together? What will happen to the others?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I decided to write a new story. I hope that you all will enjoy it. This story is centered around Troy and Gabriella. Some of the other wildcats will make appearances in this story as well.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Where it all began**

 **(Gabriella's POV)**

It's been three years since I graduated from East High. I have been at Stanford, and I love it there. I also like the fact that Troy isn't so far from me. We try to see each other as often as we can, but now it is the beginning of basketball season. This means that he is going to be very busy for a while. I plan to come to as many of the home games as I can, it's about the only time I will get to see him for the most part.

Troy works so hard with basketball because he wants to go pro at some point. He doesn't think that it will happen, but I believe in him. He is so good at everything he does. He's a starter for Berkeley, and is doing great. However, I will be glad when the season is over. I want to be able to spend more time with him.

 **(Troy's POV)**

It's the start of basketball season, and I could not be more thrilled. I always enjoy the excitement that a new season brings. I just keep hoping that I will be able to get a contract within the next year. I really would like to go pro one day, but if not that is ok too. It's just something that I have always hoped for.

I know that Gabi gets frustrated, because I'm so busy during this time of the year. I'm just glad that she is supportive and comes to many of the home games. It really means a lot to me seeing her in the stands. I know that she is busy with school. She is going to make a great lawyer. I love Gabi so much and I just want her to be happy.

Tonight's game is a big game. Berkeley is playing against U of A, which means that I will be playing against my best friend, Chad. It is hard to play against Chad, we've been on the same team for years-up until college. I'm not going to let this game keep me from playing my best. I don't want to lose, and I know that Chad doesn't want to lose either. Anything could happen tonight. Being the competitive person that I am, I would like for Berkeley to win tonight. Who knows what is going to happen tonight. I'm just going to give it my all tonight.

As I am getting myself mentally prepared for the game, I hear my cell phone ring. I look at my phone and see that it is Gabi.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey, wildcat." She says. I love it when she calls me that.

"Are you coming to the game tonight?" I ask.

"I want to, but I have a huge exam tomorrow that I need to study for." She says.

"Oh, ok." I say.

"I'm sorry." She says.

"It's ok." I say. "I know that you have a lot going on. I'm sure that you will do well on your exam tomorrow though."

"Thanks." She says.

"Maybe we could do something together tomorrow after your exam." I suggest.

"I would love that." She says. "Again, I'm sorry that I will not be able to come. I've been so busy."

"I know." I say. "And don't worry about it."

"I love you Troy, and I know that you will play a great game tonight." She says.

"I love you too." I say. "I'll miss seeing you in the stands tonight."

"Just go out there and play your best tonight." She says.

"I will." I say. "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, Troy." She says.

"Bye." I say. I then hang up the phone. She must have an extremely hard test if she isn't coming tonight. She normally comes to every home game, and even a couple of the away games. I really am going to miss her tonight.

 **(Gabriella's POV)**

After I hang up with Troy I feel bad. I didn't want to miss the game, but this test is important. There will be other games this season that I will be able to go to. Hopefully, he understands. He seems to be ok with it, but I know that he really wanted me to be there. Oh well, there's nothing that I can do. I need study for this test if I want to do well in the course.

I then get back to studying for my test. As I flip through my notes, I cannot stop thinking about Troy. Maybe I should go to the game? I can't though! I need to study for this test. The class is hard and I do not want to fail the course. I don't know what to do. I guess that I will just stay back and study.

* * *

I know that this chapter was rather short, but there will be more to come. See you next Friday!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all that read chapter is chapter two. I hope that you enjoy, and I'll update again next Friday.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Much Ado about Nothing**

 **(Gabriella's POV)**

The past month of school has been crazy. Luckily, tomorrow is my last final for the semester and then I will be able to go on break for a month. I am so glad, this means that Troy and I will get to see each other a little bit more- at least in between basketball games. He's sent me his schedule and he has about three away games before January 2nd and then has a few home games during that time as well. At least most of the stress will be behind both of us for a while. I am in desperation for a break.

I can't wait to spend time with Troy over break. We are going to the ski lodge that we met at that New Year's Eve of our junior year of high school. That was one memorable New Year's Eve for both of us. I just hope that it will be as great as it was then. But before we get to do all of that, we both have finals to finish. I will finish up tomorrow, but Troy will not finish up until the next day. I'm sure that he is not stressed out at all about finals though. He never seems to stress out about anything, that's where we are very different from each other. I guess that it is a good thing though. He knows how to help me relax and I know how to keep him focused on things.

I then get to studying over my notes when I hear my cell phone go off. I look at it and see that it is Taylor. I then decide to go ahead and answer it because she's my best friend and I haven't heard from her in a long time.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey." She says. I can tell that she has been crying for a while because her voice is shaky.

"What's wrong, Tay?" I ask.

"Nothing." She says.

"Tay, come on you can tell me." I say. "You wouldn't have called otherwise."

"Ok, you're right something is wrong." She says.

"Well, what is it?" I ask.

"Chad and I just broke up." She says.

"What?!" I say. "What happened?"

"He felt like the distance between the two of us was a problem." She says. "But also, I found out that he was cheating on me anyhow."

"I don't think that Chad would do that." I say. "I thought that he loved you."

"He does, or at least he did." She says.

"Tay, I'm so sorry to hear that." I say. "I always have thought that you two made a great couple."

"I did too, I thought that eventually we would get married or something." She says.

"You never know, you two could end up getting back together." I say.

"I don't know." She says.

"How did you find out that he was cheating on you?" I ask.

"Well, I came back home a day early and wanted to surprise him by coming to one of his games. Well, I saw him kissing one of the cheerleaders while he was warming up before the game." She says.

"Did he realize that you were there?" I ask.

"Yeah, right after he kissed her, he came running over to me and tried to explain himself but I left." She says. "Later, I called him and broke up with him."

"Wow, that stinks." I say.

"It was the hardest thing that I have ever done, but I had no choice." She says. "I can't be with someone that I can't trust to stay with me while I am on the other side of the country."

"I know." I say. "I can imagine that it is hard."

"You're lucky that Troy is only a few miles from you." She says.

"We still don't get to see each other as much as we thought that we would." I say. "We both have extremely busy schedules."

"Still." She says.

"Well, I'm leaving to go to Albuquerque tomorrow afternoon." I say. "How about we plan a girl's weekend to help you to get over Chad."

"Thank you." She says. "But I don't want to keep you from spending time with your boyfriend."

"Tay, if you're hurting and need me, I would rather spend time helping you to feel better." I say. "Troy would understand, and besides he'll probably end up spending most of his time with Chad anyhow."

"True." She says. "You're the greatest friend that any girl could ever ask for."

"You know, Tay, maybe this was just a whole misunderstanding and he didn't actually cheat on you."

"I know what I saw though." She says. "He clearly was cheating on me."

"I'm sorry about all of that, and if there is anything that I can do, just let me know." I say.

"I will." She says.

"Bye, Tay." I say.

"Bye, Gabi." She says. I then hang up the phone. I really feel bad for Taylor, but I still don't think that Chad would cheat on her. I wonder if Troy knows anything about it? I'll probably call him in a little while and see if he knows anything. I am not doubting Taylor, but at the same time I couldn't see Chad doing something like that-unless I am wrong about Chad.

 **(Troy's POV)**

I couldn't be more excited about winter break. I have about two more days until it starts and then I will be done with classes. I only have a few games during the break, and some of the games that were scheduled got changed to after break, which is nice.

I have a few things planned for me and Gabi to do over break. Hopefully everything will go as planned. I then hear my phone go off and see that it is Chad.

"Hey, what's up?" I ask.

"Taylor just broke up with me." He says.

"What?" I ask.

"She broke up with me." He says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Well, apparently, she saw me kissing another girl and jumped to conclusions." He says. "We talked about it for a while, and I did tell her that the long-distance thing was really hard. This of course made things worse, and next thing I knew, she said that we were done."

"Wow, I'm really surprised." I say. "Did you cheat on Taylor?"

"No." He says. "I did kiss another girl, but it was because she wanted to get back at her ex-boyfriend. If I had known that Taylor was going to be there, I would have said no to the girl."

"Oh." I say. "Did you explain that to Taylor?"

"I tried to, but she wouldn't let me talk." He says. "She just kept on yelling at me."

"Well, sometimes girls over-analyze things." I say.

"I know, but at least Gabriella wouldn't be like that." He says.

"That's true, but still why don't you try to call Taylor and explain what happened and what she saw." I say. "Maybe that would help."

"I doubt that it would." He says. "Besides, I tried calling her after she hung up on me, and she wouldn't answer."

"Maybe try again, tomorrow." I suggest. "Give her some time to talk it out with someone, maybe she'll realize that she is wrong."

"I don't know, but I can almost guarantee that she has told Gabriella about what happened and now she is going to think that I am a jerk too." He says.

"I doubt that Gabi will think that you're a jerk." I say.

"I don't know." He says. "You know how girls are."

"Well, hopefully things will work itself out for the both of you." I say.

"I hope so." He says. "I love Taylor too much to break up with her. She means the world to me."

"Then tell her that." I say. "I've got to go. I need to study for finals."

"Ok, I'll talk to you later." He says.

"Bye, Chad." I say. I then hang up the phone. Goodness, Taylor is being irrational. I'm thankful that Gabi is not that way. Hopefully, she'll think that same thing. Taylor is making a huge deal over something that she saw without any explanation. She's making a big deal over nothing really. I then decide to text her and ask her to meet me for coffee. I know that she's studying, but everyone needs a break every once and a while.

After a couple of minutes, she sends back, sure. I then quickly change my clothes and head out to our favorite coffee place.

When I pull in, Gabi is pulling in as well. She looks so pretty, even in sweat pants and a t-shirt.

"Hey, Wildcat." She says.

"Hey." I say. "You look beautiful."

"You're lying." She says. "I look awful. I've been studying all day for an exam that I have in the morning."

"Well, I'm glad that I asked you to come get coffee with me then." I say. "You need a break."

"I guess that I did." She says. We then go inside and order coffee. Once we get our coffee we take a seat at a table.

"So, what's up?" I ask.

"Well, I have a law exam in the morning." She says.

"Sounds like fun." I say.

"Yeah, loads of fun." She says with a smile. "So, what's new with you, Troy?"

"Exams, but also I got an interesting call from Chad." I say.

"Oh, what did he want?" She asks. "I got a call from Taylor today."

"Chad told me that Taylor broke up with him." I say.

"It's only because she claims that Chad cheated on her." She says.

"But here's the thing, he didn't cheat on her." I say.

"But Tay" She starts to say and then I interrupt.

"Taylor did see Chad kiss another girl, but he was just doing it because the girl wanted to get back at her ex, and asked Chad to kiss her." I say.

"He still should have tried to explain that to Taylor." She says.

"Well, he tried to, but she was yelling at him." I say.

"Yeah, Taylor was really mad at him." She says. "But if what Chad is saying is true, and I'm sure that it is. Then it would be dumb for them to break up."

"I know, I think that we should try to get them back together." I say.

"I agree." She says. "I'll try to talk to Taylor tomorrow when I go back home and see what I can do."

"Ok, and hopefully Chad has calmed down about the whole thing, and they will be able to get back together." I say.

"I hope so, at least nothing like that would ever happen to us." She says.

"Let's hope not." I say.

"Well, I need to get going." She says. "I have to study and pack up my stuff to go back home."

"Do you want some help?" I ask.

"I would, but you have to study too." She says.

"No, my exam isn't going to be that hard, and it isn't until four o'clock tomorrow." I say.

"Ok, if you want to come over and help, then you can." She says. "My roommate will probably be there though."

"It's fine." I say.

"Ok, well then I'll meet you at my dorm." She says. We then leave and I follow her back to Stanford.

I then help Gabriella get her stuff packed to take back home.

"I wish that you weren't having to leave tomorrow." I say.

"My mom booked the flight before I knew what your exam schedule was like." She says.

"It's ok." I say. "At least we'll be together over break."

"Yeah." She says. "When do you get to leave?"

"Well, I have a game on Friday, so I'm leaving right after the game." I say.

"So, we'll be apart for about four days?" She asks.

"Yeah, but it won't be that long." I say. "I think that my parents are driving up for the game, maybe you can come with them."

"I might see if I can do that." She says. "But if not, we can spend time together on Saturday."

"Yeah, and then after Christmas we will be going to Colorado." I say.

"Yeah, and that will be fun." She says. "I think that the last time I was there, was when we first met."

"That place has a lot of memories." I say.

"It does." She says.

"Well, I need to get going." I say.

"Bye, Troy." She says.

"Bye." I say. I then kiss Gabi and leave. It's hard sometimes to be apart, but I know that Gabi loves me and that I love her. There's nothing else to worry about.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all that have read the previous chapters. I am working on trying to make each chapter better. I sometimes am not thinking about the fact that people cannot read my mind when I write the dialogue. I have intended emotions for the characters, but I sometimes am not thinking about the fact that no one else may know what I am thinking. Anyhow, here is the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Getting them back together**

 **(Gabriella's POV)**

My flight just landed in Albuquerque and my mom is here to pick me up. She ended up moving back to Albuquerque after about a year of being in California. I'm really happy to see her again. It feels like such a long time since I have been home.

"Hey, mom." I say.

"Hey, sweetie." She says. "How was your flight?"

"It was good." I say. "I'm ready to be home."

"I've missed you." She says.

"I have too." I say.

"So, I have a lot of things planned for us to do while you're at home." She says.

"But remember I'm leaving for Colorado on the 28th." I say.

"I know, and I'm coming too." She says excitingly.

"I thought that you had to work." I say in a confused manner. She had told me just last week that she wanted to come with me, but that she was unable to take time off work to go.

"I was able to make it happen." She says. "I really didn't want to spend New Year's Eve by myself." I smile. I'm glad that she was able to come with us.

"I didn't want you to either." I say. I then give her a hug.

"So, I was thinking that tomorrow we could go get our nails done when I get off work." She says.

"I would like that." I say. I then start to yawn. "Could we go home now?"

"Yeah, I bet you're tired." She says. We then go home. My mom wants to hear about everything that has happened over the semester. I didn't get to see her over Thanksgiving Break because she was on a business trip. I tell her about how my classes went and how I am really excited about next semester. We talk for a while, and finally I can barely keep my eyes open and end up going to sleep.

Tomorrow, I need to talk to Taylor and try to get Chad and her back together. I really hope that I can convince her to get back with Chad, and if I can't I have some other ideas that might just work. I just don't like seeing my friends not together anymore. It would make things difficult for all of us. I want to be able to hang out with everyone, and not have to do separate things with my friends.

The next morning, I wake up and get ready to go meet up with Taylor. We are planning to go get breakfast together. I'm hoping to get a chance to time to change her mind about Chad. I don't know how well I will be able to convince her, but it is worth trying.

When I arrive at the restaurant Taylor gets out of her car.

"Hey, Tay." I say as we walk inside.

"Hey." She says.

"How are you dealing with the break-up?" I ask.

"Ok, I guess." She says. She looks upset still. I am hoping that I will be able to get them back together. "I don't completely hate his guts anymore."

"That's a good sign." I say. "Why don't you try talking to him and see if you can work things out?"

"I don't know." She says. "Part of me wants to, and then part of me wants to move on."

"Tay, it wouldn't hurt to get an explanation from him." I say. "Maybe it was just a misunderstanding."

"I don't know." She says. "Wait, do you know something that I don't know?"

"Chad called Troy and talked to him about it." I say reluctantly. I had not planned on telling her that just yet, but it sort of came out.

"What did he say?" She asks. I'm kind of surprised that she really wants to know. I thought that she wouldn't want an explanation from Chad.

"If you talk to him, you can find out." I say. Hopefully, that will work. I think that if she hears it from Chad, then that will help them to get back together.

"I guess that I could talk to him, but he better be ready to apologize if he wants us to get back together." She says. "He really hurt my feelings."

"I'm sure that he will." I say. "But you yelled at him."

"I didn't mean to, but he made me mad." She says.

"Call him." I say.

"Right now?" She asks.

"Yeah." I say trying to reassure her that it is the right decision.

"Fine." She says. She then pulls out her cellphone and tries to call him. "I got his voice mail." Almost right on cue, Chad comes walking into the restaurant. I had asked him to come to hopefully get things smoothed over.

"Well, maybe he'll call you back in a little bit." I say.

"I suppose so." She says. Chad then comes over to our table.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" He asks Taylor. Taylor looks up and she's that it is Chad. She looks surprised that he is here. She then smiles.

"Chad," she says. "what are you doing here?"

"I thought that maybe we could talk." He says.

"I'm going to leave you two alone." I say. I wasn't thinking about the fact that they really need some privacy to deal with issues between the two of them. I don't want to get in the middle of this just in case it gets messy.

"No, stay." Taylor says almost immediately.

"Ok." I say. This is going to be a little bit awkward, I think to myself.

"Look, Taylor, I'm sorry." He says in an apologetic tone. "What you saw at the basketball game was not what you thought that it was."

"I know what I saw Chad." She says with anger in her voice. "I saw you kissing another girl."

"You're right, I did kiss her." He says with a sigh. "I was an idiot for doing that, Taylor."

"Just what I thought." She says. She then rolls her eyes at him.

"Let me talk for a second and you just listen." He says. "I did kiss her, but only because she wanted to get back at her ex-boyfriend who had just broken up with her. If I had known that you were going to be there, I would have told you in advance. I love you too much to hurt you."

"I love you too Chad." She says. Tears start forming in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Do you believe me?" He asks.

"I do." She says. "But please don't do something like that ever again."

"I won't." He says. "I realize now that I made a stupid mistake."

"You really did." She says.

"So, do you forgive me?" He asks in a pleading tone.

"I guess so." She says. "I'm sorry that I didn't let you explain. I was really mad at you."

"I know." He says. "So, do you want to get back together?" Taylor doesn't respond for a few seconds. I guess that she is thinking about how to respond. Finally, she lets out a sigh and responds.

"If you do." She says.

"Ok, then I guess we'll give this another try." He says.

"Ok." She says with a smile.

"I love you, Taylor." He says.

"I love you too." She says. They then kiss. I'm glad that they are back together.

"I'm glad that you guys worked things out." I say with a smile.

"I had almost forgotten that you were still here." Chad says. "I'm glad that you helped to bring us back together."

"Wait, so this wasn't your idea?" Taylor asks.

"Well, I- uh." He says.

"Gabi?" She asks. Great! This is going to lead to another argument. I hope not. They end up arguing a lot anyhow though.

"He wanted to get back together with you, but I sort of helped plan things so that you two would be around each other." I say.

"Ok." She says. "It doesn't matter anyhow, I'm just glad that Chad and I are back together." I'm glad that she isn't mad at me, I think to myself.

"I am too." Chad says.

"And I'm just glad that you aren't mad at him anymore." I say with a smile. We then order breakfast and catch up with each other. i am glad that I was able to bring them back together. This isn't the first time, that they have broken up, or have almost broken up. They have had so many arguments over the years, because Chad does something stupid, or Chad thinks that Taylor is being too bossy. Sometimes, I wonder if it is worth my time to get them back together, but deep down they really do love each other. I'm just glad that Troy and I haven't really fought all that much. It might be because we are closer to each other than Chad and Taylor are. I'm not sure. All I know is, is that I love Troy.

* * *

 **I'll update again next Friday, so be on the look out for the next chapter. Until then...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy. I'll update again next Friday, so be on the lookout for that. I would also like to say thank you to all of my loyal readers. It means a lot to me. Until next week...**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: It feels like forever**

 **(Troy's POV)**

I am finally coming home to Albuquerque. I ended up having a couple more games than I thought I would. It's ok though. I am finally on my way home, about a week later than I had anticipated. I have about two more hours on the road before I will be home. I know that my parents and Gabriella will be glad that I am home.

Christmas is in just a few days, so I am glad to be able to come home. Last year, I was unable get home until Christmas eve because of my basketball schedule. I almost didn't get to come home at all. It will be good to come home, and just relax for a few days.

I have some big things planned for break. I'm really excited about it too. I am going to propose to Gabi on New Year's Eve at the ski lodge where we met. I just hope that she says yes. I have the ring picked out and everything. I even have the perfect spot at the ski lodge where I am going to ask her. I am going to take her outside where we talked for a little while after we sang karaoke together. I know that the place will bring back memories. I'm a little bit nervous about proposing to her, but everyone that I have talked to told me not to be nervous. Everyone thinks that she will say yes. Of course, the only people that I have talked to were my parents, Gabi's mom, and Chad. I made Chad promise not to tell Taylor or anyone. I want this to be a complete surprise. In retrospect, I probably shouldn't have told him either. Oh well, it's ok. At least I hope so.

After a couple of hours, I pull into my subdivision. Within just a couple of minutes, I pull into the driveway of my parent's house. I hope that they are at home. I didn't think about calling them or texting them before coming home. I then walk into the house, and no one is home. I probably should've called. Oh well. I then bring my stuff in and take it to my room. Once I get everything in my room, I pull the ring out to look at it. It took me a long time to pick out the right ring. I knew that Gabi wouldn't want anything too flashy or over the top. I chose something that was simple, but I knew that it would be perfect for Gabi. The ring is silver with small diamonds that are arranged in a floral vine-like setting that wraps around the band. I think that she will like it, because it is simple and unique, just like she is. I then put the ring away. I bet my dad is at the school still working. I then decide to drive over to East High. It's been a while since I have been there. Since I graduated, I really haven't been at the school.

When I arrive at the school, I walk into the theater. It brings back memories from when I was in high school, and Gabriella and I were in the spring musical. That was fun, but it is something that I would have never imagined myself doing until I met Gabi, and now I love it. I have been in a few musicals while at Berkeley, but it doesn't compare to my days at East High.

I then leave the theater, and go to the gym. It looks almost the same. My jersey is still hanging up on the wall right beside Chad's jersey. Memories from my basketball career come flooding through my mind as well. I remember how much fun I had playing with Chad and all the guys. Thinking about playing basketball brings a smile to my face. I then hear footsteps. I turn around and see my dad. I then walk over to him.

"Hey, Troy." He says. "I didn't know that you were coming home this early."

"The traffic was not as bad as I anticipated." I say.

"How long have you been home?" He asks.

"About two hours." I say. "I went to the house first, and no one was at home."

"You should have called." He says.

"I realized that, once I got home." I say.

"I'm glad that you're home." He says.

"I am too, dad." I say.

"So, how have you been?" He asks.

"Basketball is going great." I say. "I am playing really well right now. I really am enjoying it at Berkeley."

"That's good." He says.

"So, what about you?" I ask.

"I've been pretty good." He says. "The team is not as good as when you and Chad were on the team though. I kept hoping that I would get some better players over the last couple of years, but I haven't."

"I'm sure that you will soon enough." I say.

"So, what are your plans after Berkeley?" He asks.

"I'm not sure, right now." I say.

"You still have time." He says.

"I would love to get a contract with the NBA." I say.

"Maybe you will." He says. "That's something that I had thought about, but it just never happened."

"I doubt that I will get the chance." I say.

"You never know, Troy." He says. "You're really good."

"Thanks, dad." I say.

"Do you want to play some basketball?" He asks.

"Yeah, that would be great." I say. We then start a one-on-one-game. My dad is better than I remembered him being, which is a good thing. I don't go easy on him. We play for a little while. The score is tied at this point.

"Ok, whoever gets the next point wins." My dad says.

"Ok, that sounds good." I say. I have the ball and go in for a shot, but my dad steals the ball from me, and goes down the court. He goes in for a shot, and misses. I then catch the rebound and take it down the court. I then go in for a layup and win. "You played a good game, dad."

"Thanks, so did you." He says. "I have to lock up, and then we can go."

"Ok." I say. We talk for a little while and then leave the school and head back to the house. When I get home, I go upstairs and take a quick shower. When I get out of the shower, my mom is finally home.

"Hey, Troy." She says to me as I walk into the living room where she is at.

"Hey, mom." I say. "Do you want to see the ring?"

"Yes, of course I do." She says. I pull the ring out of my pocket and show it to her. "That is gorgeous. The pictures that you sent me don't do the ring justice. It looks much better in person."

"I'm glad that you like it." I say. "It took me forever to decide on the right ring. There are way too many to choose from."

"I know." She says. "And to think, you picked the ring out on your own. You did a wonderful job."

"Thank you." I say.

"So, you're still going to propose on New Year's Eve, right?" She asks.

"Yeah." I say. "I have it all planned out."

"I'm happy that you found someone that you love." She says.

"I am too." I say. "I'm just nervous that she will say no."

"That's typical." She says. "The night that your dad proposed to me, he was a nervous wreck. Looking back on it now, it's kind of funny. He stumbled over his words so much that night. I knew that something was going on, because you and I both know that your dad never gets nervous. But Gabriella, isn't going to say no to you."

"I hope not." I say.

"She won't." She says. "I've seen the way that she looks at you, she's in love with you Troy. I can also tell that you are in love with her."

"That makes me feel better." I say. "I just hope that I can keep from saying anything about the proposal for the next ten days."

"You'll be able to." She says.

"I just hope that Chad didn't already accidentally tell her." I say.

"He knows how big of a deal this is for you." She says. "I don't think that he would do something like that to you."

"I just know that sometimes Chad does things without thinking about it." I say.

"It's a boy thing, no offense." She says.

"I guess that you're right." I say.

"I am, trust me." She says. "I'm really excited about this."

"I am too." I say. "I just want everything to go perfectly."

"It might not go perfectly, but at least you have put a lot of thought into it." She says.

"I'm going to go over to Gabriella's for a little bit." I say. "She doesn't know that I am home yet, and I want to surprise her."

"Ok, just don't stay out too late." She says. "I want to spend more time with you."

"I won't." I say. "I'll be back in a little while."

"Ok." She says. I then put the ring up and go over to Gabriella's house.

When I get to her house, I ring the doorbell. Gabi answers the door. She looks at me for a second, and then has a weird look on her face. She then smiles.

"What was that look for?" I ask.

"I wasn't sure if it was you." She says. "You said that it would probably be tomorrow before you came home."

"Well, here I am." I say.

"I've missed you." She says.

"I've missed you too." I say. I then walk inside the house with her. We walk into the living room and sit on the couch together. Gabriella leans in close to me, and I put my arm around he.

"So, what are you doing for Christmas?" She asks.

"Probably hanging around the house." I say. "You can come over if you want to."

"I might just do that." She says with a smile.

"And what are you doing for Christmas?" I ask.

"I'm not sure." She says. "I think that my mom and I are just going to hang around the house. I don't have any other family that is nearby."

"Be glad that you don't have an annoying aunt coming over." I say.

"Troy, it's not going to be that bad." She says.

"She's annoying, my uncle isn't though." I say. "Then there's my cousins, Aly and Jake. They just about drive me crazy."

"And how old are they?" She asks.

"Twelve and fifteen, I think." I say.

"Well, just try to do something that they like." She says. "It won't be so bad."

"I guess not, and my dad's parents are coming over too." I say.

"You like them." She says.

"I do, but my aunt and cousins no way." I say.

"So, does your mom have any siblings?" She asks.

"No." I say. "My dad only has one brother, and my mom's sister died before I was born."

"Oh." She says.

"So, what about your family?" I ask. "You rarely talk about them."

"Well, my grandmother lives in Florida, so she won't be able to come." She says. "My mom was an only child, so there's no aunts or uncles. And my grandfather is away on business so he's not coming either."

"What about your dad's side of the family?" I ask.

"Well, ever since my dad passed away, it's been hard for them to get together with me and my mom." She says. "Besides, they're going to the Bahamas for Christmas."

"It sounds like your family is more messed up than mine." I say.

"I suppose so." She says.

"I'm sorry that I asked." I say.

"Don't." She says. "It's fine. I asked you so it's only fair that you asked me."

"So, I heard that you got Chad and Taylor back together." I say.

"Yeah." She says. "I talked Chad into coming to breakfast with me and Taylor. Chad and Taylor talked and they got back together."

"I'm glad that you were able to do that." I say.

"It wouldn't be the first time." She says.

"And it probably won't be the last time." I say. "It seems like at least once a year they get into a huge argument and then make up a few days later."

"That's true." She says. "I'm glad that we don't fight like that." I then squeeze her hand.

"Me too." I say.

"I love you." She says.

"I love you too." I say.

"I was thinking that maybe we could bake cookies together." She says.

"Ok, when?" I ask.

"Maybe tomorrow." She suggests.

"I would be cool with doing that." I say. "I'm not probably going to be that great at baking, but I'm willing to try."

"I'm sure that you'll do just fine." She says. "It's easy."

"Besides, it gives me more time to spend with you." I say. I then kiss the top of her head. "I hate to have to do this, but I need to get going."

"You don't have to leave." She says.

"My mom wanted me to come home early because she hasn't seen me in so long." I say.

"Ok, well I'll see you tomorrow then." She says.

"What time do you want me to come over?" I ask.

"How about ten o'clock." She says.

"That will work." I say. "I'll see you then." I then kiss her goodbye and leave to go back home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I'm super sorry for not updating on Thursday. I hope that you all will enjoy this chapter, and I will do my very best to try to update again on Thursday. Until next time...**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: This could be the start…**

 **(Troy's POV)**

Well, Christmas has come and gone as quickly as it came upon us. Christmas was not all that bad. My cousins were not as obnoxious as I anticipated them to be. Gabi didn't end up coming over because she wanted to let me spend some time with my family. I wish that she had come though. I would have made my Christmas better. It doesn't make much difference though.

Today, we are leaving for Colorado. I'm excited about proposing to Gabi, but I'm also nervous. I'm just thankful that I have my support team with me. Along with my parents and Gabi's mom, Chad and Taylor are also joining us. I thought that they would want to be there, and I think that Gabi would want them there too. I just hope that everything goes according to plan.

When we arrive at the ski lodge, my parents go inside and check in. While we are waiting, Chad, Taylor, Gabi, and I go over to the fireplace and take a seat.

"So, this is where you too met?" Chad asks.

"Yeah." Gabi says with a smile. "This place has a lot of wonderful memories."

"And to think I didn't really want to go to that New Year's Eve party." I say.

"Neither did I." She says.

"But I'm glad that we both decided to go." I say as I kiss her.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Chad asks.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we could hit the slopes." I say.

"That sounds good to me." Chad says. "Tay, are you in?"

"I don't know." Taylor says. "I was kind of wanting to hit up the spa today."

"Seriously." Chad says. "You come all this way to get your nails done or something girly like that?" Taylor rolls her eyes at Chad.

"I'll going skiing at some point." She says. "I'm just not feeling it today."

"Oh, ok." Chad says. "What about you, Gabi? Are you going to hit the slopes with us, or have a spa day?"

"I think that I'll join Taylor at the spa for a little while." Gabi says.

"Ok, party poopers." Chad says.

"Chad, it's fine." I say. "Besides this way, the two of us can hang out."

"And we can get some girl time." Taylor says.

"You do make a good point." Chad says.

"Ok, so I say let's get settled in and then Chad and I will hit the slopes and then you two can go to the spa." I say. We then get checked in and go our separate ways.

* * *

 **Gabriella's POV**

After we separate from the guys, Taylor and I go to the spa. We decide to get manicures, pedicures, and facials.

"I'm glad that we decided to do this." Taylor says.

"I am too." I say. "I want to spend time with Troy, but I see him more often than I get to see you."

"I know, and I miss my best friend." She says.

"Me too." I say.

"I wish that Yale and Stanford weren't so far away." She says.

"I know, but at least you're happy." I say. "So how are classes going?"

"Great." She says. "I really am enjoying my program in Political Science. I don't know if I told you but I'm doing a degree program where I can get my bachelor's and master's degrees in five years."

"That's awesome." I say. "So, then what are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure yet." She says. "I'm still trying to figure that out."

"I could see you with a PhD." I say.

"That would be cool." She says. "I don't know though."

"Well, it's a thought." I say.

"So, how are things going for you?" She asks.

"With school?" I ask.

"No, between you and Troy." She says.

"Oh, well everything seems to be going ok." I say. "We are both happy together. I think that he could be the one that I spend the rest of my life with."

"That's so sweet!" She says.

"What about Chad?" I ask.

"Well, I do love him a lot." She says. "We've had a share of arguing over the past few years, but I think that maybe one day I could see myself being married to him."

"I think that you two make a great couple." I say.

"Thanks." She says. "If it weren't for you and Troy, I don't know if Chad and I would have ended up together."

"I don't know about that." I say. "I think that eventually he would have noticed you."

"Maybe." She says skeptically. "Who knows though." I laugh. We then talk for a little while about random things. I didn't realize how much I actually have missed Taylor. It feels good to be back with my best friend.

Once we are done at the spa, we go to our rooms and change clothes. We then meet up with the boys.

"Hey, how was the spa?" Troy asks as he gives me a hug.

"It was fun." I say. "Did you guys have fun?"

"Yeah." Chad says.

"It would have been more fun if you two had come along." Troy adds.

"I don't know about that." I say.

"Gabs, you can't be that bad." Chad says.

"I'm not that great." I say.

"Well, you've got a great teacher." Troy says with a smile.

"I do?" I ask. "I wonder who that would be." I say sarcastically. I know that Troy is referring to himself of course.

"Besides, how bad could you be?" he asks.

"Well, you'll find out tomorrow." I say.

"So, you're going to try tomorrow?" he asks.

"Sure, why not." I say with a smile. "It's been a long time though."

"So, it's like riding a bike, you never really forget." He says.

"I wasn't that great even then." I say.

"Don't worry about it." He says.

"What about you, Taylor?" Chad asks.

"Oh, skiing or snowboarding." She says. "Well, I guess I'll join you guys tomorrow."

"Good." Chad says. "And if you need some help, I'll be there to help you."

"I probably will need some help." She says with a smile. "This will be my first time trying to ski or snowboard."

"Well, there's nothing wrong with being a beginner." Chad says.

"I just hope that I don't make a fool of myself." She says.

"I'm doubtful that you will." Chad says.

"Besides, it will be fun." I say.

"That's true." She says.

"I'm glad that both of you decided to come along tomorrow." Troy says. "If you're coming all this way, you need to spend at least one day on the slopes."

"I agree." Chad says. "There's no reason to waste the entire trip going to the spa." Taylor rolls her eyes at Chad. We then go to the fireplace in the lodge and drink some hot chocolate and talk for a little while.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: This is it**

 **(Troy's Pov)**

Today, is an important day. Today, I am proposing to the girl of my dreams. It's New Year's Eve and we are at the place that we met. I'm just hoping that she will say yes. I've been planning this moment for quite some time and I just want everything to be perfect like she is.

I'm so nervous though. I can't sit still, I can't think straight, I think that I will end up losing my mind before tonight. I don't want Gabi to figure out that I am proposing to her so I need to find a way to calm down. But how? I don't know what I can do to calm down. I've tried to not think about it, but it does no good.

"Troy, you need to pull yourself together." Chad says. "I'm afraid that Gabi will figure it out."

"I know, but I don't know what else to do." I say. "I've never been this nervous in my entire life."

"Well, there's really nothing to worry about." He says trying to comfort me. "She's going to say yes. I know that she loves you, otherwise she would have broken up with you already."

"Thanks, you really know how to make someone feel better." I say in a sarcastic tone.

"But in all seriousness, I know that she really does love you." He says. "Taylor told me that."

"I've put so much time into this proposal that it would be terrible if she said 'no'. I would feel like a complete idiot." I say.

"She's not going to say no." He says. "Also, you're setting the bar high for me. Because I can guarantee that whenever I decide to propose to Taylor that she is going to expect an elaborate proposal, so thanks for that."

"Well, Gabi means a lot to me, so I wanted to make it special." I say. "Wait, are you thinking about proposing to Taylor?"

"Yeah." He says. "I haven't picked out a ring or anything, but I have been thinking about maybe marrying her one day."

"So, not anytime soon then?" I ask.

"I'm not sure." He says.

"Well, it took me a while to decide that I was ready to do this." I say. "So, there's no reason to rush it."

"I know." He says. "So, what's the plan for tonight?"

 **(Gabriella's Pov)**

Troy seemed a little bit off the past couple of days. I wonder what is wrong with him. Is he mad at me for some reason? I hope that he is not planning on breaking up with me, that would be awful. I love him too much for something like that to happen. Tonight, we are going to the New Year's Eve party that is held at the lodge. It is going to be a really fun party, and it will be nice to have an opportunity to get dressed up.

Taylor and I have spent the past couple of hours getting ready in our room. I would have been find with just throwing something on and going to the party, but Taylor along with my mom pretty much insisted that I get dressed up. So, I went ahead and did.

"Tay, have you noticed that Troy seems to be acting a little bit weird?" I ask.

"Not really." She says. "He might just have a lot on his mind."

"I guess that you're right." I say. "I'm being over-analytical."

"Just a little bit." She says. "But it's ok."

"What are you wearing tonight to the party?" I ask.

"I had brought a couple of cocktail dresses, but I wasn't sure which one." She says. "What about you?"

"I brought a couple of dresses as well." I say. "I just don't know which one would look better."

"How about you try it on, and I'll tell you." She says.

"Ok." I say. I then step into the bathroom and slip on a strapless black lace dress that has a sweet-heart neckline and a thin crystal belt. It is just a little bit above the knee and is form-fitted. I then come out. Taylor has a smile on her face when I come out.

"That looks gorgeous." She says.

"You think so?" I ask.

"Yeah." She says. "I would go with that one, you look stunning."

"Ok." I say with a smile. "That wasn't as hard as I thought that it was going to be. Now, it's your turn."

"After seeing you like that, I doubt that I could look any better than that." She says.

"Stop." I say. "Go try on your dress, I want to see what it looks like."

"Ok." She says. She then goes and slips on her dress. She then come back out. Her dress is a just above the knee and is red with subtle sparkles. The dress has a high neck line and is form-fitted. She looks beautiful.

"Taylor, you look great!" I say with a smile.

"Thanks." She says. "I wasn't sure if I was going to like the neckline."

"I think that it is very classy." I say.

"What kind of shoes should I wear?" She asks.

"Do you have any black heels?" I ask.

"Yeah." She says. She then pulls out a pair of black stilettos from her bag.

"That will look great." I say. "I've got a pair a silver heels or a pair of red heels. Which would look better?"

"Show me, and I'll see which I think would look better." She says.

"Ok." I say. I then pull out both pairs of shoes.

"The both would look great." She says. "How about the red ones, since your dress is black."

"Ok, I'll wear those then." I say. We both then touch up our hair and makeup and finish getting ready for the party.

* * *

 **I hope that you enjoyed this short chapter. Next time...the proposal. Will she say yes? Will things go as planned? Will she say no? Until next time...**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry for not updating last week. I have been extremely busy and have not had the time to write. Anyhow, here's the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy. Until next time...**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Now or Never**

 **(Troy's POV)**

Today is the day that I am going to proposal to the love of my life. We are already at the New Year's Eve party and are having a good time. However, as it gets closer and closer to midnight, I become more and more nervous. I know that I shouldn't worry about it, but I am afraid that Gabi is going to say no.

I keep trying to have fun, but my mind is on proposing to Gabriella, and that she may say no. The thought keeps flooding my mind.

"Wildcat, are you ok?" Gabi asks me.

"I'm fine." I say.

"Are you sure?" She asks.

"Yeah." I say. I then hear a slow song playing in the background. "Do you want to go dance?"

"Sure." She says. We then go off and dance for a while. Maybe that will help to keep my mind off of everything.

After a little while, it is about three minutes until midnight. I know that the time is coming soon.

"Do you want to go outside?" I ask Gabriella.

"That would be nice." She says. We then go outside and find a place to sit and watch the fireworks that are about to go off like they do every year on New Year's Eve.

"So, I've been doing a lot of thinking lately." I say.

"I can tell." She says. "You've seemed sort of distant since we have gotten here, especially today."

"Yeah, I know." I say. "Anyways, I have been thinking a lot about my future more than anything. I've often thought about what I want my life to look like in the next ten years. I see myself playing basketball hopefully, and I want you to be a big part of my future." I then get down on one knee. "Gabriella Montez, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" I then pull the ring out of my pocket. Gabriella looks so surprised. She doesn't say anything right away. This lack of response scares me. Finally, she opens her mouth.

"Of course, I'll marry you." She says. I then slip the ring on her finger and stand back up.

"I was hoping that you would." I say. I then kiss her. As soon as we break from our kiss, fireworks go off. It is almost as if it was planned that way. After a minute, Taylor and Chad walk over to us with smiles on their faces. "She said yes." I say.

"Congratulations." Taylor says. She then hugs Gabriella.

"Did you two already know?" Gabriella asks.

"Yeah, he told us a while ago." Chad says.

"I'm surprised that you were able to keep it a secret for that long." She says.

"Believe me, it was hard, but I didn't want to spoil anything." Taylor says. "I almost gave up the secret the other day.

"Now I understand why would wanted me to get all dressed up." Gabriella says to Taylor.

"I knew that it was going to be an extra special occasion." Taylor says with a smile. "I'm so happy for you."

"Troy, is this why you have been acting so strange lately?" Gabriella asks me.

"Yeah." I say. "To be honest, I was kind of nervous."

"There was no reason for you to be." She says.

"I tried to tell him that." Chad says. "But he just wouldn't listen." We all then talk for a while and celebrate. Eventually our parents meet up with us and we celebrate a little bit more. I'm so happy that Gabriella said yes. I felt like she most likely would, but there's always a chance that she could have said no.

I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with Gabriella. She means the world to me. I love her so much, more than she will probably ever know.


	8. Chapter Eight

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I have been super busy lately. I hope that you will enjoy this chapter, and I am going to do my best to update more often. Again, my apologies!**

 **Anyhow, I hope that you will enjoy this next chapter!**

 **Until next time...**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: Wedding Preparations and Planning**

 **(Gabriella's POV)**

It's been a little over a month since Troy proposed to me. I'm so excited that in just a short amount of time I will be marrying the love of my life. So far, we have only a few wedding details figured out. The first thing that we decided on was the date, May 30th. This doesn't give us a huge amount of time, but I think that it will be enough time to throw together a simple wedding. Troy and I both know that we do not want a fancy wedding by any means.

I still haven't found a dress yet, but I have been looking online and I have a good idea of what I am wanting to get. So, today my mom, Taylor, Troy's mom, and I are going to look for a wedding dress today. Taylor and I both flew in to Albuquerque because my mom found a cute bridal boutique that she thinks will have my perfect dress.

"So, what type of dress are you looking for?" My mom asks as we are about to leave to go to the bridal boutique.

"I think that I like the more form-fitted dresses." I say.

"I think that would look nice." Taylor says.

"I want you to at least try on one ballgown." My mom says.

"Ok, I will." I say.

"I'm glad that you asked me to come with you." Mrs. Bolton says.

"I'm glad that you wanted to come." I say. "I wanted to include you in helping me choose my perfect wedding gown."

"I'm glad that I was able to." She says with a smile. When we arrive at the bridal boutique, a lady approaches us.

"Hey, I'm Danielle." She says. "You must be Gabriella Montez." She says to me.

"Yes." I say.  
"Ok, so how about we all sit down for a second." She says. "I want to get an idea of what you are looking for so that I can help you to find you perfect dress."

"Well, I am interested in form-fitted dresses." I say. "But if you have any other ideas, I'm open to those as well."

"Ok, what about beading?" She asks.

"I'm very simple for the most part." I say. "I am open to lace though."

"Ok, what type of fabric?" She asks.

"I don't know." I say.

"Ok, well I have a few ideas and then we can narrow it down to what you really like." She says.

"Also, maybe she could try on just one ballgown." My mom adds.

"Ok." Danielle says. Danielle then takes me back to the dressing room. "I'll be right back with a couple of dresses for you to try on."

"Ok." I say. After a few minutes, she comes back with about ten different dresses.

"I know that a couple of these are not what you said that you like, but I want you to give these a try just to see what you think." She says. "Sometimes, I have had brides come in wanting one thing and end up leaving with a different type of dress."

"Ok." I say. "I'm willing to try anything on."

"Great!" She says. She then helps me into the first dress. It's a lace mermaid with a high neck and light beading. I don't like the dress the second that I look at it. "So, what do you think?"

"I don't like it." I say.

"Ok, then let's try on another one." She says. "There's no reason to show them a dress unless you like it."

"Ok." I say. I then get into dress number two. This dress is more my style. The dress is V-neck with thin straps and is just a little bit flowy. The dress has a little bit of lace on the top, but other than that it is plain I smile at myself in the mirror.

"I can tell that you like this one much better." She says.

"I do." I say.

"Do you want to show them this dress?" She asks.

"Yeah." I say. I then walk out in the dress. Taylor has a huge smile on her face. "So, what do you guys think?"

"I love it." Taylor says.

"You look beautiful, Gabi." Mrs. Bolton says.

"Mom, what do you think?" I ask.

"I like it, but I don't think that it is the one." She says. I then look in the mirror again.

"I think that this is a contender, but I want to keep looking." I say.

"Ok." Danielle says. "I am going to grab some dresses that are like this one." I then go back to the dressing room.

After a little while, we have found the perfect dress. I'm just glad that it didn't take too terribly long to find everything. That's one thing off of the list, but we still have a long way to go and the wedding is in May, so that doesn't give us much time at all.

I keep wondering if we will be able to pull everything together in time. Troy thinks that we can, but sometimes I doubt his optimism just a little bit. This time though, I hope he is right.

After dress shopping, we all go to a café and get some coffee.

"So, what else do you have left to decide for the wedding?" Troy's mom asks.

"We still have a ton to do." I say. "We have the venue picked out and we have the dress, but everything is coming together so slowly. I'm afraid that we won't have everything together by May 30."

"I'm sure that it will all come together." She says trying to reassure me. "If you want, I am more than willing to help you with all of those details. I remember how overwhelmed I was when I got married nearly thirty years ago."

"Thank you." I say. "I'll let you know specifics soon."

"Great." She says.

"I still think that you're crazy for getting married so quickly." Taylor says.

"I know, but it was really the only time if we wanted to get married before I go on to law school." I say.

"I guess that you're right." She says.

"But everything is going to come together." I say. "I'm not too worried about it. We still have about three months."

"I guess that you're right." Taylor says with a smile.

I'm terrified that nothing is going to come together like I want it to. We probably should have just eloped, but I knew that my mom would get so mad at me. I just hope that everything will come together and not be a crazy mess. I know that most people spend over a year planning a wedding.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Getting it all together**

 **(Gabriella's POV)**

I am coming close to the end of my senior year. I am very excited to be done, but I know that I still have a lot ahead of me. This fall, I will be starting law school at Stanford, which is both terrifying and exciting. Then to top all of that, Troy and I will be getting married in less than a month! I can't believe that I will be marrying the love of my life! It seems like just yesterday that we met at the ski lodge and before too much longer, I will no longer be Gabriella Montez I will be Gabriella Bolton. I couldn't be more excited.

We still have a ton of things to do for the wedding though. We have a venue, date, my dress, and a caterer. However, we still do not have a florist, a photographer, or a D.J. I'm a little bit stressed to say the least. I don't know how we are going to pull all of this together in just a short amount of time.

It annoys me that Troy has this great sense of optimism that everything will come together, but I'm not so sure that he is right this time. Although, he normally is so maybe he will be this time to.

At least I hope so. If not, I think that I am going to lose my mind. Maybe Taylor was right, maybe we are rushing into things.

I don't know, but I do know that freaking out over every little detail is not going to help anything at all. I just need to calm down and everything will be ok.

I then hear my phone ring, and see that it is Troy. I then answer the phone.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey." He says. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." I say.

"Gabi, tell me the truth." He says.

"Well, to be honest, I'm starting to get stressed out." I say. "There's so much that we still have not figured out about the wedding."

"Gabi, everything is going to be ok." He says. "I found a great photographer today and went ahead and booked him, I also found a D.J. So, that marks two things off of the list. I don't know enough about flowers to pick that out."

"Thank you for doing that." I say.

"It's no problem at all." He says. "I was thinking that if you gave me an idea of what flowers you want, I could get my mom to take care of that or you mom."

"That would be a good idea." I say. "I have finals coming up next week and I don't have any time to get anything together. I'll email you a link to my pinterest page that has some ideas of flowers that I like."

"Ok, and then I'll forward it to my mom." He says. "She's much better with this kind of stuff than I am."

"You're a life saver." I say.

"I'm glad that you feel that way." He says.

"I love you, Wildcat." I say.

"I love you too." He says. "What are you doing right now?"

"Studying." I say. "What about you?"

"Well, I should be studying, but instead I have been playing basketball." He says.

"Troy, you need to study for finals." I say.

"Relax, I will." He says with a laugh. "We're not even married yet and you're already bossing me around."

"Hey, that's not true." I say. "I would say that I am giving you advice, not bossing you around."

"I was just kidding." He says. "Anyhow, I'll let you know what I find out about the flowers. Don't stress out about anything, it will all come together in the end, trust me."

"I will." I say.

"Goodbye, Gabi." He says.

"Goodbye, Wildcat." I say. I then hang up with Troy.

Troy seems to always know just what to do. He came to the rescue when I needed it the most. Ordinarily, I would have wanted to take care of everything myself, but given my schedule, I have not had the time, but I'm sure that whatever Troy has put together will be great. In the end, all that matters is that we will be married. Everything other than that is of little importance in the grand scheme of things.

* * *

I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Until next time...


	10. Chapter 10

**First, I wanted to apologize for it taking me so very long to update. I have been very busy lately and I'm super sorry for that. Second, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Remember to R &R. My plan is to update next week, so be on the lookout for that! **

* * *

**Chapter Ten: It's Wedding Day**

 **(Gabriella's POV)**

Today is the day that I have been waiting for pretty much my entire life. Today is my wedding day! The strange thing is, I'm nervous and excited about it. I don't know why I am nervous though. I really shouldn't be, but yet I am.

I'm in a room surrounded by some of my friends, my mom, and Troy's mom. They have all been so helpful throughout the entire time. I don't know if we would have been able to pull off a wedding in such a short amount of time if it had not been for their help.

"It's almost time to take pictures." Taylor says. "Do you need any help with your dress?"

"That would be great." I say with a smile. Taylor then helps me get into my dress. She takes a step back and looks at me and smiles.

"You look beautiful!" She says. "Seeing you in your wedding dress almost makes me wish that I was getting married."

"Well maybe Chad will ask you to marry him soon." I say.

"I doubt that." She says. "Enough about me though, today is your day." My mom then walks over to where we are at. She then bursts into tears.

"Mom, don't cry." I say.

"I'm not crying because I am sad, these are happy tears." She says as Taylor hands her a tissue. "Thank you, Taylor."

"It's no problem, Ms. Montez." Taylor says. "I'm going to make sure that Chad is actually here when he is supposed to be. I'll be back when the photographer is ready to take pictures." She then walks off.

"You look for beautiful. I just wish that your dad could have been here today." She says. I almost start to cry, but do my best to hold back the tears.

"Me too, mom." I say. My dad unfortunately died, when I was twelve years old in a car accident. The person that hit him was drunk and walked away without a scratch, but the accident took my dad's life. I'll never forget that day. I wish that he could be here today to walk me down the aisle. I wish that he could have met Troy. I know that my dad would have liked Troy, and I know that they would have gotten along great. My dad really liked basketball as well.

"I'm so proud of you." She says.

"For what?" I ask.

"For just being you." She says. "I know that you are going to make an amazing lawyer one day."

"I hope so." I say.

"I know so." She says. "Troy will make a wonderful husband."

"I think so too." I say with a smile.

"I can tell that he loves you." She says.

"And I love him." I say with a smile. Taylor then walks back into the room.

"Hey, guys, sorry to interrupt, but the photographer is ready to take a few pictures." Taylor says.

"You weren't interrupting." I say. We then walk outside and get some pictures taken.

 **(Troy's POV)**

I'm really excited about marrying Gabriella today. She's the love of my life and my best friend. I would do anything for her.

"You look so handsome," my mom says as she walks into the room.

"Thank you." I say.

"So, are you ready for today?" She asks.

"Yeah." I say with a smile.

"She's a great girl." She says.

"I think so too." I say.

"Well, I'm going to go ahead and go out to where I am supposed to be, I just wanted to make sure that you were alright." She says.

"Thank you, mom." I say. I then give her a hug. She then walks off. Chad and I are the only ones back here.

"So, are you sure that you want to do this?" He asks.

"Chad!" I say.

"What, I was just checking." He says defensively. "I know that you love Gabriella."

"I do." I say. "Are you still going to propose to Taylor?"

"Yeah." He says. "I'm not sure when though."

"You could ask her to marry you while Gabriella and I are on our honeymoon." I suggest.

"No, Taylor would get mad because Gabriella wouldn't be around when it happened." He says.

"But it might be better." I say. "Gabriella might accidentally tell Taylor."

"I'll think about it." He says.

"Ok, it's up to you anyhow." I say. "I'm sure that Taylor will be happy that you are finally asking her to marry you."

"I just hope that she says yes." He says.

"She will." I say. I then check my watch and realize that it is almost time for the wedding to start. "I guess that it is about time for us to get out there."

"It's now or never man, unless of course you don't want to go through with this." He says.

"I'm going to marry Gabriella." I say. "If it had not been for school, I would have married her earlier."

"Well at least you're sure about this." He says.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life." I say. We then walk out to the front where we are supposed to stand. It is now sinking in more than ever that I am marrying the love of my life today, and I couldn't be happier.

The music changes to a different song, and the bridesmaids and groomsmen come out. I can't wait to see Gabi walk down the aisle. I know that she will look beautiful in her wedding dress. She could have on a sweat shirt and athletic shorts and she would still look beautiful to me.

The music then changes to the song that Gabi is walking down the aisle to. Seconds go by and she still hasn't started walking down the aisle. Did she change her mind? Is she ok? Then the doors open up.

* * *

 **Sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger. Next week you will find out what happens. Did Gabriella get cold feet and change her mind? Will they get married? Until next time...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: It's Wedding Day pt. 2**

 **(Gabriella's POV)**

I'm standing at the door about to go into the chapel. I then hear the music begin to play. What if I'm not ready to get married? What if I'm not cut out to be someone's wife? What if things don't work out between us? All of these thoughts and more keep running through my mind. I do love him though. Should I go through with it? Or should I back out? I don't know what to do. I don't know what's wrong with me.

Gabriella, pull yourself together. You love Troy, you know what you need to do. I then give a signal for the doors to open. I then start walking down the aisle. I see Troy's face light up when he sees me. I smile back at him.

I continue to walk down the aisle alone, when I reach the end, Troy takes my hand. He then leans in and whispers "I was afraid you had backed out."

"I wouldn't do that." I whisper back. "I love you."

"I love you too." He says. The ceremony continues on. I barely can recall what is being said. I'm in my own world. I finally snap out of it when it is time for us to recite our vows. We decided to write our own instead of using the ones that everyone uses in their weddings. I read mine to Troy and then he reads his to me. He wrote the sweetest thing. He always has been the more romantic one.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the minister says. "Troy, you may kiss your bride." Troy and I then kiss. When we break from the kiss, the minister says, "I can now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Troy Bolton." We then walk down the aisle hand in hand with huge smiles on our faces. We then go to another room so that we can have some privacy for a little bit.

"I'm glad that you're my husband." I say.

"I am too." He says. He then kisses me. "I love you, wife."

"I love hearing you say that." I say with a smile. I then kiss him. I'm so happy to finally be married to the love of my life.

"I guess that we should go ahead and leave, we have to make an appearance at the reception." He says.

"I guess that you're right." I say. We then head over to the reception. We start by having our first dance as a married couple. It's so awkward having everyone stare at us, but I'm trying to let that go.

Once we are done with our dance, Troy and his mom dance together for a mother son dance. I wish that my dad was still around so that I could dance with him, but it is sweet to watch Troy and his mom together. While I am watching, Troy's dad, Jack comes over to me.

"I got to thinking about it, I know that your dad isn't here, but I would be happy to dance with you so that you can sort of have a father daughter dance." He says.

"That's very sweet of you." I say. "But I thought that you didn't like to dance."

"I don't mind every once in a while." He says. "So, what do you say?"

"If you want to dance with me, I'll dance with you." I say. He then takes me by the hand and we go out to the dance floor. "You're so sweet to do this for me."

"It's no problem." He says as he twirls me around.

"Do you mind if I dance with my wife, dad?" Troy asks.

"I guess." Jack says. He then hands me off to Troy and then he dances with his wife.

"Your dad can be very sweet when he wants to be." I say.

"Are you talking about my dad?" He asks.

"Yes." I say. "He felt bad for me that my dad couldn't be here for a father daughter dance, so he asked me to dance with him."

"That was sweet of him." He says.

"It was." I say with a smile. The rest of the reception continues on, and we all have a good time.

Finally, it was time to leave to go on our honeymoon. I still don't know where Troy is taking me. He didn't give me any clues about where we were going. I should know before too much longer.

Once we have said our goodbyes, we get into his truck. "So, now can you tell me where we are going?" I ask hoping that this time he will give me an answer. I've been trying to get it out of him for a little over a month, but he still will not tell me where we are going.

"You'll find out soon enough." He says with a smile.

"Come on, could you at least give me a hint?" I ask.

"This is driving you crazy, isn't it?" He asks.

"Duh." I say. "But you're still not going to tell me, are you?"

"Nope." He says.

"Please." I say.

"I'll give you one hint." He says. "We're going on a plane to get there."

"That narrows it down." I say.

"You'll know soon enough." He says. "Be patient."

"Ok." I say. I'm still annoyed, but I will try to be patient, but that is something that is hard for me to do. I guess that is one of my many weaknesses.

Finally, we make it to the airport. When we get there Troy hands me my plane ticket. "Thank you." I say. I then look at the ticket and see that Troy is taking me to Belize.

"See was it that hard to wait?" He asks.

"I guess not." I say. We then head over to the gate to check in. "I'm kind of glad that you didn't tell me where we were going."

"I am too, it was funny watching you get annoyed every single time you asked and I wouldn't tell you." He says. I gently smack him on the bicep. He just rolls his eyes and laughs. "You know that I love you."

"I love you too." I say. We then sit down in the chairs and wait until we can board the plane. I'm really excited about getting to go to Belize. I've never been there before, and I don't think that Troy has either. This will be a new adventure for both of us.

* * *

I hope that you liked this chapter! I would love to here from all of you. Until next time...


End file.
